


Fix

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Disappointment, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rare Pairings, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Rey is fascinated by Luke's hand.





	Fix

Infuriating as he was his hand still held her attention. Even in its state of disrepair it was captivating.

She’d felt the same about him, initially. That had changed the moment he’d opened his mouth. Or had it? She wouldn’t be so irritated by his attitude, his words, if it had, would she?

He’d caught the way her eyes followed it, he must have because the next time they spoke, it was gloved. She’d pushed back the pang of loss that gripped her, as well as the hope that she could repair the hand, and maybe him in the process.


End file.
